slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kukri
In the darkness glow two orange-red eyes, fangs hungry for your blood. Or maybe that's just a wooden doll and it's definitely your imagination that has given it the angry stare. Kukri is a wooden doll(?!) who lives with Swirly in the toy House9 they built after Kukri's arrival and a very hilarious misadventure. Appearance Kukri is approximately four inches tall with a black/purple/blue/grey cloak, edgy spiky hair flip that's purple and red, edgy looking face with broken mouth, a purple/red scarf given to him by Swirly, boots, and funny tied up stitches on the clothing. However, his skin is not skin. It is a dark colored wood. Despite this, he can still eat. You know, funnily enough, Ninn dubbed him a 'ghost in a shell'. Who knows why. Personality He cannot speak, yet those eyes say everything... Kidding. He has a tendency to go with the sharpest option on the board, whether it be the smartest or just a plain ole kukri knife. Backstory Once upon a time, Kukri was the prince of a land -- the warrior, the defender, so on and so forth. And then the demon came. With nasty little horns, he-- SDK THAT'S TOO DIRECT SAVE IT FOR LATER >> DELETE: Y/N wit fr the comiks o swirl n nofe Relations Swirly 9 ɔɐภ ʎ๏ภ ƃภǝรร ʇɥǝ!ɹ ɹǝןɐʇ!๏ภรɥ!๔? Swirly is now the best fren of the universe. Rated tem out of tem. Real Nine ƃ๏๏๔ ן๏ɹ๔ ภ๏ It's Swirly, but it's a copy of Swirly, but it's a human, but it's a human with magic flashy yellow stuff? Ninn D: Abilities Energy Kukri Knives/Bow He has dark purple summonable energy kukri knives that are very sharp. He pulls these out of a dimension by gripping the nonexistent handles which suddenly become existent at either side of his chest and sliding them into existence. is that too much existence for you? Too bad. He also can put the handles together and make the kukri knives of existence turn into the shiny bow of existence that's super edgy and sharp. Also, his arrows are made out of pure nightmares. Anti-Most-Magic Suffice it to say, most magical attacks that are mind control, possession, or any form of mental attack just sort of bounce off. No, literally. They bounce unto the person who was trying to attack him. However, normal axes work just fine. Splinter [ Aka at this point Katak decided that he didn't want Swirly's best friend to be taken over. ] He can turns into two little Kukris to take out possession, and attack the mental mind of the possessor -- because that's right in between them. Current Info Groups: [ Nop ] nananananana sdk sends her love Roleplays They Are Or Were In: [ Nop. ] nanannananana she continues sending her love Kill/Deaths: 0/1 and sdk takes back that love and throws it at the door [ I have no explanation for why she did that. ] Trivia * Anyone who calls him Blade is stabbed. ** Anyone who calls him Stab is stabbed. ** Anyone who calls him Knife is stabbed. ** Anyone who calls him Stabby McStabster is slowly cut up and made into soup. ** Anyone who decides it's a great idea to poke him is put in a blender. * Kukri's scale of other dolls/things is... ** Swirly // :DDDDD ** Ted // :v ** TBA // o_o ** onos in general // O_O' * Knife is I, the kukri knife-- * The ghost in a shell part has nothing to do with a movie. ** Murrrrdery noises~!l, * Funnily enough, we did the Gallery first. o_o' * Oh god what has she done * WIT FR THE COMIKS O SWIRL N NOF * The one time the Elder category is used, it's used on Kukri, who is technically over 50. Also, so is Nine and Ninn and pretty much all those 'gods' out there... ** Why are Nine and Ninn on the top of my head? We don't know. * A great many edits were done to this page and published by SDK. Snekily. Gallery stabby mcstabster will be appreciating stupid things but would rather that you wait for stabby to sit still. --sdk |||Now Serving: SDK Soup!||| >BUY NOW, FOR 666 NEWBUCKS!< ***Delivery costs extra.*** --katak // Remember, this spoils in like, idk, three days because it's SDK. She's already rotten. // --freyja >:O --sdk who needs sanity with frens like dees? --katak Category:FreyjasWarrior's Pages Category:Character Category:Non-Human Category:Male Category:Elder